Observers
Observers are evolved humans from the future. In an attempt to study their evolution, they utilize the technology of their time period (which allows them to travel through time). Quite literally, they exist "outside" of time. They are from one possible future. In this future, the world is damaged beyond repair and insustainable. Their endgame was to rise to a position of totalitarian power, which they assumed in 2015. Observers possess seemingly supernatural abilities (such as reading minds), as they are able to do things most human beings can not. They have knowledge of both universes and can cross between them. Physical Appearance The Observers are stoic, calm, and monotone. Observers are very pale, bald, lack eyebrows, and wear black suits, usually accompanied by black fedoras. Observers have been seen on several occasions holding briefcases. The contents of those briefcases have only been seen once, when September received one from a courier. It contained photographs of Walter Bishop. Possible Observers Besides the confirmed Observers, other characters have been seen that could possibly be an Observer, the first being John Mosley. Also bald, but not nearly as emotionless and with eyebrows (which were confirmed to be fake), Mosley was in pursuit of The Beacon, which September was committed to track and ensure the safety of. Mosley has also been called "The Rogue" by production, and when asked if we would see more rogue Observers "aka. John Mosley", the producers did not deny that he was indeed a rogue Observer, only stating that the audience would soon learn exactly what a rogue Observer is, leading many fans to speculate that Mosley is indeed a rogue Observer. Later on, The Child was found by a demolition company. The child was bald and seemed to be particularly intune with emotions, especially agent Olivia Dunham's, similar to other Observers seen. Later on, when the child was taken away to an adoptive family, the car was driven past September, who looked concerned. The Child seemed to take notice, and turned around in his seat to watch him until he was out of sight. Rule System Very little is known about both the rule system and hierarchy of the Observers. Observers are not to intervene in the natural course of history in fear of changing things. However, September, who went to witness Walternate's curing of Peter Bishop, accidentally distracted the doctor from discovering the cure. As a result, he needed to save Peter and Walter from drowning, or else the boy would die. Although he did this, his actions had unforeseen consequences, setting off a chain reaction that kept getting worse each time he intervened. This culmintated in the birth of Henry Dunham, something that was not supposed to happen. Drastic action was necessary and the Observers erased Peter from time to offset it. However, Peter wasn't fully removed and returned to the timeline. Abilities and Technology Observers appear to have some type of telepathic abilities. They are very intune with the emotions of people around them and can seemingly read minds. Observers have been seen at a variety of historical and Pattern- related events, due in part to their ability to travel through time. August was seemingly able to catch a bullet in mid-flight, although it is not known whether his reflexes were fast or if he stopped time for a fraction of a second. When getting into a fight with Peter Bishop, September did not interact very much and was able to stop any punches Peter threw his way. He engaged in the fight rather calmly. Other supernatural abilities include September's ability to open a locked car just by touching the handle. Furthermore, Observers have a very dull sense of taste, as proven by September when he orders a roast beef sandwich with meat as raw as possible, with eleven jalapeno peppers as a side, and a glass of water at room temperature. Before eating the sandwich he pours an entire container of black pepper on it, a large amount of Tabasco sauce, and places the jalapeno peppers on the sandwich. He eats the sandwich in several rapid gulps, not pausing between bites like a normal person. Observers seem to lack emotions, but August did fall in love with Christine, proving that, although difficult or abnormal, Observers can have feelings. August even shed a tear before his untimely death. September was seen shooting electricity out of his fingertips in a store while perusing the merchandise looking for spare parts. Observers also have advanced and foreign technology. Both September and August have been seen with seemingly vintage binoculars, but in reality, they are extremely high-tech. Another device that the Observers have access to is a strange communication device, almost like a cell phone. The phone displays The Circles and has strange symbols to type with. Lastly, another piece of technology the Observers are known to be associate with is The Beacon. September was seemingly tracking the Beacon's arrival, which according to him, was on time, as well as its departure. The Beacon serves as a way for removed Observers to return to the Universe. How or why this is possible is still unknown. September was able to fashion a device that would erase the remaining fragments of Peter Bishop's from time using spare machine parts found at a local pawn shop. History Background Information Observers have been observing key moments in the world's history for centuries. Observers had been recorded at nearly two dozen events prior to the twenty-first century, such as the Boston Massacre and the execution of Marie Antoinette. Season 1 Their appearances increased at an alarming rate following the first events of the Pattern. Phillip Broyles disclosed to Agent Olivia Dunham that the FBI had been tracking the Observers for quite some time. He explains that a team had been tracking one particular Observer, September, for over a year. The team nicknamed him The Observer, suggesting they were not aware of there being multiple Observers. He had been seen a countless Pattern related events, the one gaining Olivia's attention being his tracking of The Beacon. The Observer enlisted in Walter's help in protecting the Beacon from John Mosley. Furthermore, the Observer has been seen in every episode of Fringe, whether it be observing in the background, or taking a major role. When a child that resembled an Observer was found, September and the Child seemed upset as the car taking the child to an adoptive family drove away. The Observer was also tracked by Nina Sharp and Massive Dynamic, who were aware of his appearances increasing in frequency. Nina suggested it had happened once before, but gave no indication of what events transpired as a result. Just before David Robert Jones opened a doorway to the other universe, September came to Walter's lab and told him, "It is time." Walter left immediately with the Observer, who took him to Walter's old beach house, where Walter was able to obtain a device that would close a portal to the other universe, preventing Jones from crossing over. Season 2 Following a series of attacks that he perpetrated, Raymond Gordon confessed to attempting to kill couriers. These couriers delivered briefcases full of information to the Observers. One such case was delivered to September and contained photographs of Walter Bishop. Gordon claimed that the Observers were here to exterminate the universe. Later, August intervened with the death of Christine Hollis. He was supposed to rectify his mistake, but Christine lived- causing her to become important. At the end of these events, September and December observed Olivia, claiming things would soon get very hard for her. Season 3 September brought Bobby Joyce forward in time to speak with his father. This was a part of an elaborate experiment designed to see if Walter would be willing to let Peter go. This chain of events prevented Walter from dying by drinking a poisoned milk. The milk was instead drunk by Peter, who Walter was able to save. If Walter drank the milk, no one would have been able to save him. A group of ten observers gathered on Liberty Island to observe the disappearance of Peter Bishop. It is unknown whether Peter's disappearance was a result of a time paradox created by the machine, or if he was erased from time as result of Observer involvement. Season 4 Following Peter Bishop's disappearance, December tasked September with the job of ensuring that Peter stayed erased, as echoes of him still existed. September later constructed a device to seemingly to erase him completely, but at the last moment decided not to use it. Later, Peter reapears naked in Reidan Lake in the present, while September watches. When the Fringe Division takes him in for questioning, they reveal that they have no knowledge of the Observers in this timeline, and Peter determines the key difference in the timeline is that September did not rescue Walter and Peter from drowning in the Reidan Lake in 1985, and while Walter survived, Peter did not. Olivia aided Peter in his journey to the Other Side and awaits his return in the Orpheum Theatre. While waiting, she is met by September, who is suffering from a gunshot wound. He warns Olivia that he has seen all possible futures and that she dies in all of them. Olivia decides to take him to a hospital, turns to get her coat, and finds September to have seemingly vanished. A device was lost by September when he did not save Peter in 1985. It was recovered by Neil Chung, who was able to see the future and kill people in a way that he consnidered merciful. The device was retrieved by March and December, who at this point realize that Peter Bishop has returned and that September had no followed his orders to ensure Peter's full removal from time. They all look for September, so he can explain why he had not followed his orders. Endgame Laying the Foundations The first wave of Observers were the scientists. Their job was to study the evolution of the Observers by witnessing key moments in history. Observers were given codenames, each corresponding to a month in the year. However, on the night that Walternate discoverd the cure for Peter, September, who went to witness the moment, distracted him, causing him to miss the indicator. This set off a chain of events that never should have happened, culminating in the birth of Henry Dunham, a child that never should have been born. In the proper order, Henrietta would have been born. Although not yet explained, the Observers deemed this deviation too severe for some reason, and erased Peter from history, hoping to finally set things right. Rise to Power In 2015, the Observers seized control, assumedly made possible by the studies of the scientists. Their future world in 2609 was damaged beyond repair, so they returned to earlier times to enforce a dictatorial style of rule over the world. They struck down upon civilians, who were later termed "natives." The Fringe Division was restructured to police the Natives following a failed uprising. A secret branch of Fringe Division began forming a rebellion, including Etta and Simon, who began searching for the former Fringe Team members encased in amber. Associates '''Couriers- '''Couriers transport information to Observers via briefcase. '''Assassins- '''Assassins such as Donald Long rectify the most extreme cases of adjustment. In the case of Christine Hollis, who should have died on an airplane, Long attempted to murder her and correct the natural course of events. '''Loyalists- '''Loyalists are people from 2015 that defected to the Observers. They are branded with the Observers' language on their cheeks and enforce laws. Known Observations *1770- Boston Massacre *1793- The Execution of Marie Antoinette *1914- The Assassination of Archduke Ferdinand *1985- Walternate's Discovery of a Cure for Peter and later at Bishop Dynamic *1987- The Arrival of the Beacon at Quantico *1989 - Loma Prieta / Sanfransisco earthquake *2008-2011- Sixty-Three Pattern-related Events *2011- The Disappearance of Peter Bishop and 18 Pattern Related Events Category:Groups